La Última Del Clan
by DragoViking
Summary: Era su último día de prueba, esa misma tarde podría volver con los suyos después de tres largos meses alejada. Lo que no sabía es que su prueba tendría un final completamente distinto al que imaginaba… Y el pasado que tanto dolor le había ocasionado, nuevamente la perturbaría… Esta es la historia de Astrid Hofferson… /ONE-SHOT/ /AU/


Hola a todos… Este es mi primer One-Shot, espero que sea de su agrado y, bueno, no sea muy aburrido.

Los cambios de tiempo son algo repentinos, espero que eso no sea un problema.

Este One-Shot es el comienzo de un nuevo fanfic. Serán dos One-Shot (Este y otro) y un Long-Fic…

Espero les guste esta nueva historia y… bueno…

Sin más que decir… los dejare leer

* * *

" ** _¡Al fin sería una Burglar!"_**

 ** _Miembro oficial del clan ninja._**

Solo tenía 15 años, puede parecer una edad muy temprana para decidir convertirse en una "asesina a sangre fría"; pero, para un ninja es la edad perfecta para integrarse en su clan.

Se encontraba tan feliz y satisfecha por lo que había logrado, que ni siquiera se fijaba por donde corría y saltaba; avanzando entre las ramas de los pinos de aquel bosque, buscaba a aquella yegua blanca con manchas grises que la ayudaría a llegar a su hogar sin problemas.

Y justo cuando logró encontrarla, notó que algo más ocurría a su alrededor…

Había un incendio, al este, a unos cuantos kilómetros de su ubicación actual.

Si su memoria y sentido de orientación no se equivocaban: ese lugar en llamas era el reino al que constantemente su gente ayudaba… y si el lugar era atacado… eso significaba que su gente estaba ahí… su hermana… ellos corrían peligro...

No supo cómo o por qué pero, sin pensarlo mucho subió al lomo de su yegua, tomando las riendas para dirigirse a ese lugar.

" ** _Lo lamentaras"_** Le decía su conciencia.

No está de más decir que ella jamás escucha a su conciencia. Siempre actuaba por impulso.

Al llegar al lugar, el escenario la paralizó.

El reino entero estaba en llamas. Y aun estando lejos a una distancia considerable, le era posible escuchar los gritos y el ruido producido por la batalla que se libraba en aquel lugar.

Esa vista, esa devastación le hizo recordar el pasado. Todo aquello que creyó haber olvidado y que ahora la atormentaría nuevamente…

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _10 AÑOS ATRÁS_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Gritos, llanto, era lo único que podía escucharse entre el ruido provocado por la batalla. El ensordecedor golpeteo de las espadas blandiéndose contra el metal de otra arma. El infierno mismo se había desatado.

Para una niña de tan solo cinco años de edad algo como esto era demasiado.

Oculta, en el rincón más apartado del caos, se encontraba ella. Pequeña y asustada aun con su pequeña túnica para dormir de color azul. Sus cabellos rubios caían sobre sus hombros, cubriendo levemente su rostro, escondiendo esos ojos azules temerosos.

Se abrazaba a sí misma, no sabía que ocurría ni tampoco el por qué; lo único que sabía era que corrían un grave peligro. Su padre había salido a defender el lugar. Su madre, se suponía que permanecería con ella siempre, que la cuidaría…pero eso ya no era posible…

Uno de los atacantes había entrado a la casa, su madre le ordenó que se ocultara, y así lo hizo. Pero su madre fue atrapada, y ahora estaba sola.

Se debatía sobre huir, salir de su escondite, el único sitio en el que estaba segura; o quedarse… y como era de esperarse, se fue por la primera opción.

" ** _Mala idea"_** Eso es lo que era, justo cuando salió varios hombres de rostros cubiertos por un casco de metal y protegidos por negras armaduras, ya la esperaban. Uno de ellos bravo y corpulento, sin darle la oportunidad de huir, la tomó del cabello arrastrándola hasta donde el resto se encontraba. La niña lloraba y suplicaba, pero no fue escuchada.

-¿Creíste que escaparías mocosa?-Le dijo el hombre aun sujetándola antes de dejarla caer con fuerza sobre el suelo.- ¡Nadie escapa de nosotros!-Gritó con furia empuñando su espada, preparándola para blandirla contra la pequeña.

La niña veía su final cerca, y, cerrando los ojos, lo esperó…pero…nunca llegó…

Lo único que escuchó fue un alarido, proveniente de su atacante. Al abrir los ojos, lo que vio…la dejó impactada.

El hombre había dejado caer a un lado la espada. Su mano se encontraba ensangrentada, pero, lo más horroroso, era que esta había sido atravesada por una flecha.

-Aléjate de ella.-Murmuró con rencor y lentitud una sombra encapuchada y vestida de negro; su rostro era imperceptible, solo sus ojos azules llenos de ira eran distinguidos entre la oscuridad que su capucha y mascara/cubre bocas le brindaba.

Quien quiera que sea aquella persona, le había salvado la vida. En sus manos sujetaba un arco con una flecha lista para ser disparada. Su mirada azul fija en el enemigo como si tratase de elegir a quien dispararle esta vez.

Pero nadie hizo caso a su advertencia, y un nuevo hombre se acercó para atacar. Y, al igual que su compañero, una flecha fue lo que recibió.

-Si así lo quieren…bien…-Dijo con expresión divertida como quien comienza con un juego. Tomó otra flecha de su caraj y la apunto al hombre más cercano a la niña, impactando justo en el pecho, matándolo enseguida.

Al ver esto, los dos últimos hombres en pie decidieron huir, dando media vuelta rápidamente para escapar. Acción que no fue bien recibida.

Tomando esta vez dos flechas y disparándolas al mismo tiempo, ambos hombres fueron derribados.

-Cobardes…-Murmuró para sí, guardando su arco junto al caraj de flechas a su espalda. Fue entonces que dirigió su vista a la niña, que seguía en el suelo, abrazándose a sí misma y con los ojos cerrados. A paso lento se acercó, posicionándose justo frente a ella.- ¿Te encuentras bien?-Le susurró con preocupación apartando su máscara para hablar mejor, aun conservando su capucha.

Ella solo asintió levemente, aun sin abrir los ojos.

-Tranquila, ellos ya no te molestaran.-Continuó hablándole con delicadeza.

Pero la verdad era otra, no podían permanecer mucho más tiempo ahí; el ataque a la aldea continuaba y, después de su acto de valentía al salvar a esa niña, matar a tres hombres y dejar a dos más inconscientes; era obvio que alguien más llegaría para detenerles.

-Ven, tenemos que irnos.-Le dijo extendiéndole la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

La niña se negó, alejándose involuntariamente de quien le salvó. Hablando por primera vez, con voz temblorosa.-Mis…mis padres…-Fue lo único que logró decir antes de comenzar a llorar.

-Hey, tranquila. No llores, ¿sí?-Le pidió con delicadeza limpiando las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.-Encontraremos a tus padres. Pero ahora lo mejor será salir de aquí.-

-¿Lo…prometes?-Al fin le dirigió la mirada, azul y llena de temor.

-Lo prometo.-Le respondio con sinceridad regalándole una sonrisa y extendiéndole nuevamente la mano para que la tomara.

Sin pensarlo mucho, aceptó, tomando su mano y poniéndose de pie.

-Bien, salgamos de aquí. Pero rápido.-Dijo alerta al escuchar a alguien más acercándose.

 ** _(…)_**

Se movían entre las sombras, hasta lograr salir de la aldea. Frente al bosque se detuvieron, pues aún les seguían. La misteriosa persona que le había salvado la vida, le obligó a permanecer quieta, y, acto seguido, la cargó trepando un árbol, para después dejarla sobre este y bajar.

-¿Qué haces?-Le susurró casi gritando.

-Shhhhh… los alejare, tu quédate aquí, no hagas ruido.-Le respondió.

-¿Qué?-La preocupación y el miedo aun no la abandonaban.-No me dejes, por favor.-Le suplicó.

-Tranquila, volveré antes de que si quiera te des cuenta que me fui.-Le dedicó una sonrisa antes de colocar nuevamente su máscara y partir.

 ** _(…)_**

Pasaron los minutos y no regresaba. ¿La había abandonado? A lo lejos aún era perceptible el ruido producido por la batalla que aún se libraba en la aldea, y, desde ese árbol, le era posible ver su hogar en llamas.

Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, pasmada por lo que sus ojos veían, que no notó que alguien trepaba el árbol.

-Hey…-Le llamó tocando su brazo.

Un grito y un empujón bastaron para que el "intruso" cayera del árbol dándose un fuerte golpe. Por desgracia no se trataba de ningún "intruso" sino más bien de su salvadora.

-Uy… lo…siento.-Se disculpó la niña aun desde la rama del árbol.

-Descuida…-Le respondió levantándose y sobando su cabeza.-Creo que me lo merecía.-Continuó mientras apartaba su máscara.

-Estas herida.-Dijo con horror.

-¿Qué, esto? No es nada.-Dijo señalando su hombro izquierdo, el cual al parecer había sido herido por una flecha enemiga, pues alcanzaba a distinguirse un trozo de esta aun enterrado en su hombro provocándole una leve hemorragia.

-Y tu ojo sangra.-Dijo aún más asustada. Era casi imperceptible debido a que la mayor parte de su rostro seguía cubierto por su capucha, pero aun así, la niña lo notó.

-No es nada. Solo es una pequeña cortada.-Rio levemente para calmar sus nervios. Realmente no era más que eso, la cortada iniciaba en su ceja derecha y bajaba por el parpado hasta el comienzo de su mejilla la sangre que salía no era mucha, aunque si daba la apariencia de que el ojo sangrara.

-¿Ya…no hay peligro?-Le preguntó con cierta curiosidad después de un rato de silencio. Aun le era difícil hablar con esta persona, después de todo era desconocida para ella.

-No… al menos no por ahora.-Respondió.-Debemos continuar. En esa dirección.-Explicó señalando el norte.-Ahí nos espera alguien para ayudarnos a llegar al lugar más seguro que conozco.-

-Y ¿Qué pasará con mis padres?-Continuó la pequeña una vez que había bajado del árbol con su ayuda.

-En ese lugar nos podrán ayudar. Yo sola no puedo.-Contestó.-Así que vamos, no estamos muy lejos.-Dicho esto continuaron con su travesía. Rumbo a un lugar desconocido para esta pequeña niña.

 ** _(…)_**

-Ven…-Le indicó después de revisar que el área estuviera despejada.-Por aquí.-No tuvo otra opción más que seguirle, después de todo, eso había hecho los últimos minutos. A veces se desesperaba un poco, pues esta persona era un tanto…cuidadosa… más de lo normal.- ¡Ahí esta!-Exclamó animada. Que ya no hablara en voz baja llamó su atención, y terminó por dirigir su mirada a una yegua blanca que se acercaba hasta ellas a toda velocidad.-Hola chica, ¿me extrañaste?-Le acarició dulcemente.-Debemos salir de aquí ahora, las cosas se han complicado.-

-Estás hablando con un animal.-Murmuró la niña, más que pregunta era afirmación.

-Me dicen eso todo el tiempo.-Rio.-Ella es Sia.-La presentó. La yegua se acercó a la pequeña lanzándole una pequeña bocanada de aire caliente por la nariz asustándola un poco y obligándola a retroceder.-Tranquila, no hace nada.-Le calmó acariciando aún a la yegua. Acto seguido, tomó la pequeña mano de la niña acercándola a la nariz de su yegua, iniciando así una sesión de caricias.

Sentir el corto pelaje de la yegua sobre su piel, así como su respiración caliente era algo agradable, e inevitablemente terminó por sonreír abiertamente.

-Así me gusta.-Sonrió.-Ahora ven, sube.-La cargó para terminar sentándola en la silla de su yegua y subiendo de un brinco tras ella.- ¡Vamos Sia, vamos!-Le animó tomando las riendas, comenzando así una carrera hasta casa.

 ** _(…)_**

-¿A dónde vamos?-Preguntó nuevamente.

-Ya te dije, a un lugar seguro, por ayuda.-Le respondió con cierto cansancio. Ahora que la niña ya estaba más tranquila y confiaba en ella, no había nada que la mantuviera callada.

-Sabes… me salvaste la vida…-Comenzó una nueva conversación.

-Ah, eres observadora. Me agrada.-Se burló levemente.

La niña solo frunció el ceño molesta, pero luego continuó.-Aun no me has dicho tu nombre.-Lanzó sin contemplación alguna. Al ver que ella no le respondería, decidió "presentarse" primero.-Mi nombre es Astrid, Astrid Hofferson.-Sonrió con orgullo.

-Oh, mucho gusto Astrid Hofferson.-Hizo un ademan de reverencia.

-Solo llámame Astrid.-Rio la pequeña.- ¿Y tú nombre cuál es?-

No respondió. Astrid bajó la mirada tristemente.-Soy Thorey.-Dijo al fin.

-¿Solo Thorey?-

" **-** ** _Pero que niña tan curiosa que es._** **-"** Pensó.-Si, solo Thorey.-Le afirmó la chica.

-¿No tienes ningún apellido, el nombre de tu familia?-Cuestionó.

-No tengo familia.-Murmuró con voz fría. Una voz que hizo que Astrid se estremeciera.-Es decir, no de ese tipo de familia.-

-Y ¿Cuántos tipos se supone que hay?-

-Yo…no lo… no lo sé.-Hablar con una niña de cinco años sobre algo como esto no era fácil.-Lo que quiero decir es… yo no tengo ese tipo de familia con el que cuentas al nacer. Mi familia es un poco…diferente…-Explicó.

Astrid iba a preguntar más, pero justo en ese momento, una gran muralla de roca se divisó en la distancia.

-¡Ahí es!-Sonrió con alegría, animado a Sia a ir más rápido.

En cuestión de minutos ya se encontraban justo frente a la muralla. A tan corta distancia le era fácil a Astrid admirar el diseño labrado de las rocas que conformaban la muralla, extraños símbolos o escrituras la adornaban. Y en el centro de esta se encontraba una gran puerta doble hecha de roble, con el mismo diseño.

Thorey bajo de la yegua comenzando a acercarse a la puerta. Tocó varias veces a un ritmo casi irrepetible, y seguidamente hizo una rara imitación del canto de un ave.

Por unos segundos hubo silencio, pero después, su "llamado" tuvo contestación. Las puertas se estremecieron para después abrirse, dándoles así permiso para entrar.

Thorey tomó las riendas y guio a Sia hasta el interior, con Astrid aun en su lomo.

La vista del lugar era impresionante, pequeños sauces adornaban los extremos del lugar, en el centro un camino pavimentado con rocas se extendía hasta la entrada de una extraña construcción. Justo en el centro había un pequeño puente que conectaba el camino, y bajo este un pequeño lago con salmones nadando en la cristalina agua.

Su mirada se detuvo en la entrada de la construcción; sobre el par de escaleras de madera, se encontraba de pie un señor de gran edad, que vestía una túnica blanca con bordados azules y un cinturón de seda del mismo color. Tenía una larga barba poco poblada de color canoso por la edad. Su mirada era firme y seria, tanto que parecía estar molesto. Esa mirada se enfocaba en un solo lugar, o más bien, persona. Thorey. Entonces la recordó, cambió de dirección para observarla, se le veía tensa, estaba ahí, inmóvil, sosteniendo las riendas de Sia, pero aun así se podía sentir su preocupación.

Un leve asentimiento por parte del anciano hizo que Thorey reaccionara, soltando las riendas y ayudando a Astrid a bajar. La tomó de la mano, como si tratara de transmitirle seguridad a la pequeña, cuando en realidad era ella quien necesitaba de esa seguridad. A paso lento iniciaron su trayecto por el camino de piedra.

A los extremos de todo el camino, de pie, en filas e inmóviles, muchas personas, hombres y mujeres, vestían de la misma forma que su amiga. Con un extraño traje negro, encapuchados, cubriendo su rostro completo, dejando a la vista sus ojos tan solo; y cargando en la espalda una espada. Parecía que no veían a un punto en específico. Su presencia ni siquiera los hizo inmutar.

A medio camino, justo sobre el puente, Thorey soltó de su agarre a Astrid, quien solo se limitó a voltearla a ver.

-Quédate aquí. No te muevas. No hagas nada.-Le susurró antes de alejarse, continuando con su caminar.

Astrid solo la observaba, paciente y curiosa por saber a qué se debía todo esto.

Justo cuando Thorey llegó hasta donde el anciano se encontraba, y, acto seguido, se arrodilló ante él después de dedicarle una leve reverencia, se despojó de su máscara y capucha, revelando una piel blanca levemente bronceada y unos cabellos negros cortos a la altura de su cuello.-Mi Sensei.-Susurró.-Lamento haber incumplido con mi encomienda. He fallado a mi iniciación y aceptare cualquier castigo que usted me imponga.-Se disculpó temerosa por la respuesta que le fuera dada.

-Hablemos en privado.-Se limitó a decir el anciano antes de dirigirles una mirada y un asentimiento al resto para que se retiraran, orden que obedecieron seguida de una reverencia.

El anciano entró a la construcción y Thorey se limitó a seguirle, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada a Astrid susurrándole un " _-Todo estará bien-_ ".

Y como su curiosidad y decisión es más fuerte que cualquier orden dada. Terminó por seguirles y ocultarse junto a la puerta de la habitación en la que les vio entrar; aprovechando que la puerta estaba levemente abierta, observó y escuchó su conversación "privada".

 _-Dices haber fallado, pero yo no lo veo así.-Le dijo el hombre._

 _-Pero Sensei. Mi misión era no establecer contacto con nadie.-Se excusó Thorey._

 _-Dime, Thorey. ¿Cuál es nuestra misión de vida…La misión de los Burglars?-_

 _-Proteger y defender a aquellos que no lo pueden hacer por si mismos.-Respondió con la mirada baja._

 _-Y dime, ¿Qué es lo que tú has hecho?-Continuó._

 _-Salvar a esa niña de una muerte segura.-Respondió con seguridad levantando la mirada._

 _-Mi querida Thorey. Tú no has fallado. Al contrario. Has cumplido con la más grande de las misiones. Y has aprendido lo que eso significa, a tan corta edad…-Le dijo con gentileza, abriendo un pequeño cofre de madera labrada que tenía sobre una pequeña mesa junto a varios pergaminos; sacando del mismo un medallón con el símbolo de un dragón y una espada._

 _-Tengo 15 Sensei.-Gruñó levemente para no ser escuchada._

 _El Sensei solo le ignoro y continuó.-Ya eres una Burglar, a partir de ahora deberás honrar a tu clan, nunca defraudarlo y cumplir con nuestro legado: Proteger y defender a aquellos que no lo pueden hacer por si mismos.-Le dijo acercándose a ella y colocando el medallón en su cuello.-Bienvenida al clan Burglar.-Le dedicó una sonrisa._

 _-Gracias, Sensei.-Le reverenció._

 _-Ahora, dime.- Continuó el Sensei después de un rato de silencio.- ¿De dónde exactamente es esa niña?-_

 _-De una de las aldeas del sur, a unos kilómetros de aquí. Atravesando el bosque de abedules-Explicó.-Estaban siendo atacados cuando yo me dirigía al bosque. Necesitan ayuda Sensei, sus padres… fueron atrapados.-Suplicaba con la mirada que se decidiera por ayudar._

 _-Sabes que aquellos que son atrapados difícilmente sobreviven.-_

 _-Sí, lo sé.-Respondió con la mirada seria.-Pero, se lo prometí Sensei. Tenemos que ir y ayudarles. Después de todo, eso es lo que hacemos.-Pidió nuevamente._

 _-Ahh, vaya Burglar.-Dijo con cierto toque bromista el Sensei.-Esta bien, iremos. Pero tú te quedaras.-_

 _-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-Renegó sorprendida y ofendida._

 _-Debes atender esas heridas.-Señaló su hombro sangrante y su ojo.-Además, tienes una misión más importante que cumplir aquí.-Vio en su mirada que le preguntaba cuál era.-A partir de ahora es tu deber cuidar a esa niña.-Continuó mientras se acercaba a la puerta.-Y enseñarle modales.-Bromeó el Sensei, pues, bien sabía que Astrid les escuchaba._

Al ver que se acercaba a la salida, Astrid salió corriendo rápidamente para no ser descubierta.

-¿Astrid?-Le llamó Thorey. La pequeña niña rubia salió de su escondite, justo tras uno de los pilares del lugar.

-Llévala contigo.-Le ordenó el Sensei. Thorey solo asintió y vio marcharse al Sensei quien comenzó a llamar a los demás guerreros.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntó Astrid curiosa al ver cómo la gente se movilizaba, tomando sus armas y preparando a los caballos para partir.

-Van a tu aldea.-Dijo con simpleza Thorey sin siquiera voltear y continuando su camino hacia el área de sanación.-Ellos les ayudaran.-

-¿Irán por mis padres?-Preguntó con ilusión.

-Sí, bueno… harán todo lo posible por traerlos.-Respondió con deje dudoso y preocupado.-Ahora vamos, sígueme.-Le invitó a seguirla.

 ** _(…)_**

Ya era de noche, y los guerreros aun no regresaban. Astrid se encontraba con Thorey tratando de dormir.

Acostada en esa extraña cama, que más bien parecía una simple manta sobre el suelo frio, observaba por la ventana las estrellas; y, junto a ella, la misma Thorey, con porte preocupado y una mirada melancólica.

-¿Por qué tardan tanto?-Mencionó la pequeña Astrid sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-No es tan fácil. Descuida, volverán pronto.-Le respondio sin apartar su mirada de donde quiera que esta estuviera.

-¿Crees que mis padres estén bien?-Insistió.

-Por supuesto.-Dijo con seguridad, quería demostrarle que todo estaría bien, aunque eso significara mentir.

-Es que… yo escuche cuando el señor de la barba te decía que no sobrevivirían.-Continuó con preocupación y un brillo en sus ojos, quería la verdad, toda la verdad.

Thorey sonrió levemente al escucharle llamar a su Sensei "señor de la barba".-Escucha.-Dio un largo suspiro girando para encontrarla oculta entre las mantas, se acercó a ella, arrodillándose a su lado.-A veces…las personas que son capturadas…difícilmente regresan…-No sabía cómo decirle eso de una forma no-dolorosa.-Pero eso no significa que sea así siempre.-Le animó cuando notó que Astrid bajaba la mirada con tristeza.-Estoy segura de que ellos son fuertes y valientes, como tu… y…si acaso no logran encontrarlos hoy… los encontraremos algún día… después de todo, te lo he prometido.-Le sonrió al mismo tiempo en el que secaba las lágrimas que comenzaban a salir de los azules ojos de la pequeña.

-¿Lo dices enserio?-Su mirada nuevamente se había iluminado.

-Claro.-Le sonrió nuevamente.-Y hasta que eso ocurra, yo te cuidare.-Acarició dulcemente su mejilla.

Al recibir esa respuesta, Astrid no pudo evitar sentirse segura y feliz, así que terminó abrazando a Thorey. Esta acción no fue rechazada por la chica, al contrario, le fue extraño pero a la vez muy reconfortante… nunca nadie la había abrazado…

 ** _Había perdido a sus padres, quizá nunca los encontraría… Pero ahora, un nuevo hogar le abría las puertas. Este era el comienzo de una nueva vida…_**

 _-2 AÑOS DESPUÉS-_

El viento golpeando su rostro y agitando su cabellera rubia y trenzada, el calor del sol sobre su piel; era lo único que sentía en ese momento. Agitaba y "atacaba" con una pequeña espada de madera, cortando el aire como si de un oponente se tratase.

-¡Toma esto villano! ¡Y esto!-Decía constantemente con cada estocada que lanzaba al aire.-Ja… no creíste que lograrías vencerme, ¿o sí?-Terminó por decir al fin cuando su "oponente" había sido derrotado.

-Vaya lección que le has dado al aire, Astrid.-Dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

-¡Thorey!-Gritó con alegría la ya no tan pequeña Astrid, vistiendo una blusa gris en conjunto con unas mallas azules y unas botas de piel café; corriendo a abrazarla como ya era costumbre cada vez que la chica volvía de alguna misión.- ¿Me viste? Lo vencí.-Le contó emocionada.

-Sí, lo vi todo…-Le afirmó.-Aunque creo que el aire no es un buen oponente.-Rio consiguiendo que Astrid, de siete años recién cumplidos, frunciera el ceño molesta.

-Ya, es broma.-Le calmó.-Oye, sé que no pude estar aquí para tu cumpleaños… pero, te traje algo.-Le animó, consiguiendo que la niña sonriera.

-¿De qué se trata?-Trató de ocultar su curiosidad y alegría.

-Descúbrelo por ti misma.-Le respondio entregándole un paquete de color azul.

Astrid, emocionada, rompió el papel, revelando así un juego de hombreras de hierro puro y brillante.-Wow…-Fue lo único que logró decir Astrid.

-Sé que te gustan este tipo de cosas. Digo, no es algo muy usado por ninjas… pero…-Se explicó, pero al ver que no conseguiría llegar más lejos, decidió continuar con otra cosa.-Tal vez te queden un poco grandes, pensé que así podrías usarlas por mucho más tiempo.-

A Astrid, poco le importó eso, tratando de probarlas colocándolas en sus hombros. Ver tal ilusión y alegría en sus ojos le hizo tan bien, extrañaba verla sonreír, escucharla y ser el destino de todos sus abrazos.

Por dos meses no se habían visto, y realmente se extrañaban, es por eso que pasaron todo el día juntas. A Astrid le encantaba escuchar la historia de toda su aventura cada vez que volvía de alguna misión.

-Y dime… ¿Qué hacías peleando con el viento?-Le dijo al fin con un tono burlón mientras ambas caminaba.

-Solo…entrenaba…-Respondió con timidez encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Entrenabas?-Continuó curiosa.

-S-si… quiero ser como tu.-Mencionó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿En…serio?-Esa respuesta le había sorprendido.-Pues, tal vez podamos contribuir en eso.-Se dijo más para sí misma que para Astrid.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Indagó curiosa.- ¿Quieres decir que me entrenaras?-Se respondió con ilusión.

-Así es.-Asintió con firmeza.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan…seria?-Le preguntó de repente.

Pero Thorey no supo que responder… solo le sonrió y la invitó a seguirle nuevamente.-Mañana comenzaremos con tu entrenamiento, ¿de acuerdo?-Y Astrid solo asintió rendida.

 ** _(…)_**

-Vamos Astrid, mantenla firme, así.-Le indicaba ayudándole a sostenerla.-Debes tomarla con fuerza, pero de forma ligera o no lograras blandirla.-Explicaba nuevamente.

-No puedo.-Se quejaba Astrid con pesar.

-Claro que puedes. ¿Creías que sería fácil?-Le ánimo, aunque, bueno, nunca fue buena en eso.-Astrid, nadie comienza siendo experto o bueno.-

-¿Ni siquiera tú?-Preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos.

-En especial yo.-Respondió limpiando esas lagrimas.-Pero, con el tiempo y el esfuerzo, mejoras cada día más.-

-¿A qué edad comenzaste a entrenar?-Preguntó ya más tranquila.

-Los ninjas comienzan su entrenamiento a una edad muy temprana. Básicamente inicia una vez que aprenden a caminar.-Esa respuesta la dejó sorprendida.-Pero yo inicie a los cinco años.-Aclaró.-Un año después de que llegara aquí.-Recordó con melancolía.

Astrid solo la observó con atención preguntándose si era correcto preguntar más. Pero entonces, Thorey habló.

-Bien, ¿Qué te parece si continuamos?-Astrid solo asintió, tomando la espada nuevamente, esta vez de la forma que Thorey le había enseñado, comenzando así nuevamente a practicar.

 ** _Una decisión que cambiaría el rumbo de su destino. Una misión de vida que debía cumplir pasara lo que pasara. ESO era lo que había hecho al aceptar el entrenamiento… ESO era lo que terminaría con destruir lo que tanto luchó por conseguir…_**

 _-3 AÑOS DESPUÉS-_

-¿En verdad tienes que ir?-Preguntaba insistentemente una niña que no lucia exactamente como aprendiz ninja, pues vestía una blusa azul en conjunto con unas hombreras de metal y una falda café con púas, además de unas mallas azules y unas botas de piel café; su cabello trenzado y adornado con una banda en la frente.

Los años habían pasado, y se hacían notar en ella; después de todo, ya tenía diez años.

Había continuado con su entrenamiento, cada vez era mejor. Ya era capaz de permanecer en un combate y, en algunas ocasiones, salir victoriosa.

-Concéntrate Astrid.-Fue lo único que dijo Thorey, pues se suponía que entrenaban.-La concentración es algo esencial.-Musitó antes de golpear con su espada el arma de Astrid, desarmándola y derribándola al instante.

-¡Oye! Eso no fue justo.-Se quejó tratando de levantarse.

-Debes entender que el enemigo nunca te dará un trato justo, debes prepararte para todo.-Le respondio. El tiempo también le había favorecido a Thorey, ya no era una "niña" ahora tenía veinte años.

-Pero…-Decidió callar, era obvio que no ganaría esta discusión.

Se hizo el silencio por varios minutos.

-¿En verdad tienes que ir?-Volvió a preguntar con una mirada esperanzadora.

-Sabes que si.-Respondió con simpleza Thorey guardando su espada en su espalda.-El reino principal está siendo amenazado de nuevo, tenemos que ayudarles.-Explicó.

-¿Cuándo volverás?-

-No lo sé, esta vez es diferente a la anterior, tal vez dentro de unos meses.-Dicho esto ambas guardaron silencio, no había nada más que decir, y, si lo había, no sabían cómo decirlo.

 ** _(…)_**

-Cuídate, por favor.-Le dijo Astrid con preocupación.

Los guerreros se encontraban listos para partir, todos ya montados en sus caballos, todos excepto Thorey, quien se encontraba despidiéndose de Astrid.

-Cuenta con eso. No te preocupes, ¿sí? Todo va a estar bien.-Le animó, siendo ella esta vez la que le abrazara primero.-Obedece a Sensei.-Le susurró.-Por favor.-

-Cuenta con eso.-Le respondio de igual forma con una sonrisa una vez terminado el abrazo.

-Tengan cuidado. Y vuelvan a salvo.-Le dijo el Sensei quien se encontraba junto a Astrid, despidiéndose de sus ninjas. La edad comenzaba a afectarle de sobre manera, ahora le era necesario de un bastón para caminar, su rostro se veía más cansado y su barba más blanca que nunca.

Thorey solo asintió y dio media vuelta para subir al lomo de su yegua, Sia, partiendo junto al resto hacia el horizonte, donde el sol ya comenzaba a ocultarse.

Astrid permaneció allí hasta que le fue imposible distinguirla en la distancia.

 _-4 MESES DESPUÉS-_

Se encontraban frente al Monasterio, a la espera de la llegada de sus guerreros.

Una semana antes habían recibido una carta donde les avisaban que regresarían muy pronto, y era justo ese día.

Las puertas estaban abiertas de par en par. La angustia de Astrid crecía cada vez más, jugaba con sus manos de forma nerviosa.

-Preocuparte no ayudara en nada.-Le dijo el Sensei.-No tienes que mostrarte débil y angustiada, eso no es para un ninja.-Le reprendió con sutileza.

Astrid iba a responder, pero justo en ese momento se escuchó el galopar de varios caballos aproximándose. Segundos después ya se encontraban frente a ellos.

Comenzaron a bajar de sus caballos, el líder del escuadrón se acercó hasta el Sensei para informarle de lo ocurrido, apartándose un poco con él para hablar en "privado".

 _-Tenemos a tres heridos graves.-_ Le escuchó decir Astrid.

No era algo difícil de creer, siempre había heridos, raramente de gravedad, pero siempre los tenían. Aun así, había algo que la preocupaba aún más: No la encontraba. Desde que llegaron la había buscado entre la multitud, con mirada temerosa, por todas partes pero aun no la localizaba.

 _-¿Quién es el más grave?_ -Esta vez fue al Sensei a quien escuchó.

Justo en ese momento logró divisar a Sia, pero, venia sola.

 _-Es…Thorey… La hirieron con una flecha envenenada._ -Esa respuesta por parte del líder ninja la alteró, fue entonces que los vio entrar…

Varios guerreros trayendo consigo tres camillas, un herido en cada una. La ultima era Thorey.

-Thorey.-Murmuró Astrid conteniendo las lágrimas. Tenía miedo, miedo a perderla, ella era lo único que le quedaba; de alguna forma se había convertido en su hermana, hermana por decisión. Perderla era algo que simplemente no lograría soportar.

Las órdenes del Sensei la regresaron a la realidad.

-Rápido, llévenlos al área de sanación.-Les ordenó.

 ** _(…)_**

Como le era costumbre, se encontraba oculta frente a la habitación en la que se encontraba Thorey, al ser la más grave la tenían en una habitación lejos del resto.

Quería verla, asegurarse de que estaba bien, pero justo en ese momento no podía, pues el Sensei se encontraba hablando con ella. Esa era la razón por la cual se ocultaba, escuchando y viéndolos conversar desde su escondite pues la puerta se encontraba levemente abierta.

 _-Has hecho un gran trabajo.-Le dijo el Sensei._

 _-Gra-cias…-Respondió con dificultad._

 _-Me dijeron que protegías al heredero cuando les dispararon.-Mencionó._

 _-S-si… no pude… no pude esquivar el ataque…-Dijo con un poco más de fuerza, su voz sonaba ronca y débil._

 _-Pero lo protegiste. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.-Le animó. Impidiendo que ella dijera algo, continuó.-Durante estos últimos años has hecho un trabajo impecable.-Comenzó a explicar.-Es por eso que he decidido que ha llegado el momento de que lideres a tu propio escuadrón.-_

 _-¿Qué?-Esa decisión la dejó sorprendida. "¿Y si no era lo suficientemente capaz?" pudo leer sus pensamientos, la conocía, conocía a su "hermana por decisión" y tal parece que el Sensei también._

 _-Eres lo suficientemente capaz, Thorey.-Le dijo con firmeza.-Una vez que te recuperes daremos la noticia y te asignare a tu escuadrón, creo que harás un trabajo excelente con los nuevos miembros.-_

 _-Gracias Sensei. Será un honor.-Respondio con una sonrisa débil._

 _-Bueno, será mejor que descanses…-Mencionó después de un rato en silencio.-Aunque, creo que hay alguien más que quiere verte.-Susurró tal despacio que Astrid apenas y logró escucharlo no pudiendo evitar lo que sucedería._

De forma inesperada, la puerta se abrió por completo.

-Aun no le enseñas modales.-Dijo el Sensei.-Pequeña, sal de ahí.-Le ordenó, Astrid no tuvo otra opción más que obedecer.

-Lo siento, Sensei.-Se disculpó haciendo una leve reverencia al inclinar su cuerpo hacia adelante.

El Sensei solo asintió y después de un momento habló.-No la hagas esforzarse mucho pequeña, debe descansar.-Y dicho esto se marchó.

-Hola.-Saludo Astrid temerosa.

-Hola.-Le correspondió Thorey débilmente.

Sin pensarlo mucho, y sin esperar que ocurriera; Astrid corrió hasta ella abrazándola con temor, temor a perderla, comenzando a sollozar en silencio.

-Ya, ya paso… estoy bien, todo está bien.-Le trataba de tranquilizar acariciando su cabello y espalda.

-Creí que… creí que no te volvería a ver.-Sollozó sobre su hombro.

-Oye, te dije que volvería.-Le respondió.-No tienes que temer Astrid, siempre estaré contigo.-Sus palabras de aliento eran sinceras, aunque, en el fondo, Thorey se sentía igual… Cuando la traían de regreso, cuando la hirieron, lo único en lo que pudo pensar fue en ella, temiendo que no lograra ser lo suficientemente fuerte y no llegara a tiempo para verla una última vez.

-¿Me lo prometes?-Preguntó con un brillo esperanzador en sus ojos.

-Te lo prometo.-Le respondió con dulzura secando las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

Con esa respuesta, Astrid la abrazó con un poco más de fuerza, obteniendo un gemido de dolor por parte de Thorey.-Uh, lo…siento…-Bajo la mirada apartándose.

-No, me agrada.-La atrajo nuevamente hacia sí, abrazándola.

Y así, abrazadas, ambas se quedaron dormidas.

 ** _Había experimentado un nuevo sentimiento, un sentimiento que tal vez antes no reconoció, pero que ahora conocería a la perfección, pues no sería la última vez que lo sintiera… El miedo de perder a quien más ama…_**

 _-2 AÑOS DESPUÉS-_

Astrid escuchaba tras la puerta, la edad le favorecía bastante, así como el entrenamiento continuo que Thorey le brindaba.

Le inquietaba saber para qué había llamado el Sensei a su hermana, ¿Qué sería tan importante como para llamarla estando en su lecho de muerte?

Si, así es, el Sensei estaba muriendo; desafortunadamente los años no le favorecían en nada, poco a poco fue perdiendo fuerzas, y ahora, ahora le quedaba poco tiempo.

 _-Sé que puede ser difícil…-Le escuchaba decir al Sensei con una voz débil y temblorosa.-Pero me alegra que estés aquí…-_

 _-Sensei.-Murmuró con dolor Thorey._

 _-No, no digas nada.-Le detuvo casi sin aliento y fuerzas para continuar.-Quiero…quiero pedirte algo…-Una fuerte tos le detuvo, ahogándolo a causa de su garganta seca, Thorey le acercó un poco de agua y le ayudó a beber.-Quiero que-Continuó con un poco más de fuerza en la voz.-tomes mi lugar.-Reveló al fin._

 _-¿Qué?-Musitó sorprendida Thorey._

-¿Qué?-Susurró de igual forma Astrid desde su escondite.

 _-Lo que escuchaste.-Dijo ya casi sin voz.-Eres la más apta para tomar mi lugar.-Levantó levemente su mano, invitando a Thorey a tomarla.-Descubriste el verdadero significado de nuestra misión de vida mucho antes que cualquier otro. Eres la más fuerte… sé que…-La tos había vuelto, una tos fuerte y a la vez ahogada.-Sé que no habrá nadie mejor que tú para esta tarea. Sé que no me equivoco.-_

 _-Sensei…-Trató de decir, pero nuevamente fue detenida._

 _-Siempre fuiste una hija para mí…-Murmuró ya sin aliento._

 _-Y usted siempre fue como un padre para mi.-Le correspondió tratando de ocultar sus ganas de llorar, aunque sus ojos ya eran nublados por una capa de lágrimas._

 _-Estoy…estoy muy orgulloso…de ti…-Sus fuerzas se desvanecían, poco a poco fue soltándose del agarre que Thorey aplicaba a su mano, hasta que…cayó de nueva cuenta en su regazo._

 _-¿Sensei?-Trató de no comenzar a llorar.-Sensei… No…-Era inevitable no llorar y cuando menos lo esperó ya se encontraba haciéndolo.- ¡NO! ¡SENSEI!-Gritó llena de dolor, llamando la atención de todos los que se encontraban en el exterior, principalmente la de Astrid, quien lo había escuchado todo._

-No…-Murmuró Astrid comenzando a llorar. No solo lloraba por su Sensei fallecido, sino por el dolor que eso le provocaba a su hermana.

 ** _(…)_**

La noche había caído. Esa misma tarde habían despedido a su Sensei… tal como la tradición de los Burglar dictaba, su cuerpo fue cremado y sus cenizas esparcidas sobre el roble más alto y frondoso de todos.

El dolor por la pérdida era demasiado, todos lo sentían, en especial Thorey, y Astrid…ella sufría por el dolor que sentía su hermana.

Ambas se encontraban frente al roble. En silencio, Astrid solo observaba a Thorey, quien sollozaba en silencio.

-Todo estará bien.-Le dijo de repente Astrid acercándose y posando su mano sobre su hombro.-Hay que ser fuerte.-Le trató de animar.

-No puedo.-Sollozaba.- ¿Qué voy a hacer sin él?-

-Saldremos adelante. Juntas.-Le dijo con firmeza, era la primera vez que se mostraba así, tan fuerte y firme. Era la primera vez que Thorey se mostraba débil y dolida… ¿Cuándo fue que se intercambiaron papeles?

Sin esperarlo siquiera, Thorey se lanzó a los brazos de Astrid, sollozando aún más fuerte sobre su hombro y pidiéndole una y otra vez que nunca la dejara. Astrid solo le correspondía acariciando su espalda y cabello, tal como su hermana lo hacía por ella cuando lo necesitaba.

-Todo estará bien, hermana.-Le dijo de pronto. Era la primera vez que le decía así. Thorey se alejó un poco, observándola fijamente como si así lograra descifrar lo que sus palabras significaban.

No supo si lo consiguió o no, solo se dejó llevar por el momento, abrazándola aún más fuerte y llorando con mayor intensidad.

 ** _Su Sensei se había ido y ahora la responsabilidad de todo el clan caía sobre los hombros de su hermana. Ahora más que nunca debía de estar junto a ella. Ahora más que nunca debía de ser fuerte…_**

 _-3 AÑOS DESPUÉS-_

-Ten mucho cuidado, ¿sí?-Le dijo después de abrazarla.

-Descuida, todo estará bien.-Le sonrió cálidamente Astrid vistiendo ya como toda una ninja con su traje negro que se sujetaba y amoldaba a su cuerpo a través de cintas y hebillas; obviamente le añadió su propio toque usando unas hombreras cubiertas de piel negra y un cinturón de púas en el cual tenía guardadas varias dagas y estrellas ninja.

Ya tenía 15 años, el tiempo exacto en el cual aquel que quisiera convertirse en Burglar debía realizar su iniciación: Partir lejos y sobrevivir por su propia cuenta, por tres meses. Lejos de todo y de todos. Cumpliendo un único propósito: volver sana y salva a casa.

-Después de todo, tuve una gran maestra.-Finalizó Astrid dedicándole una sonrisa cómplice a su hermana.

-Aun así ten cuidado.-Insistió Thorey.-Te quiero de regreso en UNA SOLA PIEZA.-Bromeó.

-Cuenta con ello.-Sonrió y le abrazó nuevamente.

Segundos después ya se encontraba sobre su yegua blanca con manchas grises, está la llevaría hasta el comienzo del bosque, a partir de ahí Astrid tendría que continuar completamente sola.

Se despidió con un movimiento de manos, dedicándole una última mirada y una última sonrisa a su hermana antes de colocarse su máscara que tan solo cubría medio rostro dejando a la vista sus ojos y frente, además de dejar libre su cabello rubio y trenzado; acto seguido comenzó a alejarse de ese lugar, el lugar que se convirtió en su hogar en los últimos diez años…

 ** _Su partida fue dolorosa. Pero su regreso lo sería aún más… Ya nada sería igual… Lo que encontraría al llegar lo cambiaría todo…_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _REGRESO AL TIEMPO ACTUAL_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Avanzaba a paso lento y seguro, montando su yegua, recorriendo la aldea principal de ese reino.

Todo era caos y destrucción, todo estaba destruido.

Gritos, llanto y sonidos producidos por la batalla, era todo lo que se podía escuchar.

Guerreros caídos tapizaban las calles, tanto Burglars como hombres del reino, era algo perturbador de ver.

Estaba sumida en esos pensamientos, en los pensamientos de temer fallar al no llegar a tiempo, al no poder ayudar; cuando escucho que alguien gritaba, alguien que era completamente desconocido ahora, pero que muy pronto no lo seria…

 _-¡NOOO! ¡PADRE!-_ Se escuchó que gritaban con dolor.

Sin pensarlo más, se dirigió a ese lugar, no sabía por qué, solo lo hizo.

Pero al llegar, lo que vio…la paralizó por el horror…

Su hermana, tratando de defender a quien parecía ser el líder del reino y a un joven de cabellos castaños casi rojizos. Estaba sola, débil y herida, luchando contra todo un grupo de más de diez hombres armados hasta los dientes.

Estaba exhausta, no podría seguir por más tiempo, y entonces…cayó. Uno de los guerreros la había embestido tan repentinamente que no pudo protegerse y terminó cayendo.

Pero había algo más, las catapultas.

Así es, habían varias catapultas que anteriormente utilizaron para derribar los muros del reino, y ahora, las comenzaban a disparan en su contra, hacia el castillo, justo frente a ellos, y caería justo sobre el líder caído, sobre ese joven de mirada perdida.

Algo la hizo reaccionar, tal vez la mirada de ese chico, podía percibir su dolor, estaba inmóvil, abrazando el cuerpo inerte del líder caído. Si no se movía, moriría el también. Por eso fue a su rescate…

Sin siquiera pensarlo ya se encontraba empujándolo fuera del camino justo cuando los escombros del muro impactado del castillo comenzaban a caer sobre ellos, siendo alcanzados y enterrados entre estos.

Desde su sitio, Thorey observó todo, sabia quien había salvado a ese joven, aunque ocultara su rostro con esa mascara, la reconocería a donde fuera… era Astrid, su Astrid.

La ira se apoderó de ella, tomando fuerzas para levantarse, arrasando con los hombres que se acercaban a ella y a los que se dirigían a los escombros. Con esas mismas fuerzas fue que apartó los escombros, encontrando a su hermana y al joven al que había salvado, a los que ella juró proteger con su vida.

-¿Astrid?-Murmuró temerosa al ver que no se movía.-Astrid…-Insistió.

Un quejido, una tos y un estremecimiento bastaron para darle a entender que estaba bien.

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! Por poco y muero del susto.-Le regañó abrazándola.

-Perdón.-Se excusó con timidez.- ¿Él va estar bien?-Preguntó cuándo vio a su hermana acercarse al chico inconsciente.

-Sí, aunque su pierna está herida, y no es una herida que se pueda dejar pasar.-Respondió una vez que terminó de revisarlo.-Debemos sacarlo de aquí.-Le dijo con decisión.

Se necesitó de ambas para tomarlo y sacarlo de entre los escombros que les impedían el paso. Una persona inconsciente es mucho más pesada y, estando herida, se debe hacer con mucho más cuidado.

-Y ¿Quién es? ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?-Preguntó una vez que habían depositado al joven sobre el lomo de un corcel negro como la noche y, que en cierta forma, lucia preocupado por el chico.

-Es difícil de explicar.-Musitó con pesar.-Después te explico, debemos irnos.-

-Está bien…-Dijo no muy segura.-Pero, ¿A dónde?-

-Iremos a…-No terminó de hablar, algo la puso alerta.- ¡Abajo!-

Astrid obedeció, mientras Thorey preparaba su arco y disparaba hacia el frente justo a una de las cornisas del castillo. Acto seguido un hombre cayó de esta, con una flecha incrustada en su pecho sangrante.

-Se han apoderado del castillo, de todo el reino.-Dijo dando media vuelta para ver a su hermana. Pareciera que diría algo más, pero no lo hizo, su mirada quedó fija en el vacío, su respiración se agito y…

Cayó, había sido herida por una flecha por la espalda… había sido derribada…

-No…-Susurró con horror.-Thorey…-Estaba paralizada, vio cómo su hermana caía, como la sangre comenzaba a emanar de su herida…y como un hombre de mirada macabra se acercaba a ella empuñando una espada.

Estaba por acabar con ella, justo frente a sus ojos, pero algo fue más fuerte en su interior que el sentimiento de miedo _"Nunca debes temer"_ recordó.

De un solo movimiento se puso de pie blandiendo su espada y lanzándose contra el ser que había herido a su hermana. Lo había tomado desapercibido, pero aun así le dio batalla.

Sus espadas chocaban produciendo un sonido aturdidor. Él era más fuerte y resistente, pero ella era más ágil y más lista. De un salto retrocedió esquivando así un nuevo ataque por parte de su oponente.

Llevó su mano a su cinturón y dejó caer una pequeña capsula, una bomba de humo; aprovechando esto se movió ágilmente a espaldas de su enemigo, quien se encontraba cegado por el humo.

Tomándolo desprevenido y sin compasión lo atravesó con su espada, sacándola segundos después dejándolo caer mientras a su alrededor se formaba un charco de sangre.

Era la primera vez que mataba, mas no sería la única. Se sentía más fuerte, su respiración era pesada y agitada, su mirada estaba perdida. Pero un leve quejido la trajo a la realidad, su hermana estaba muriendo.

Dejo caer el arma ensangrentada y se acercó a ella lentamente con temor.-Thorey.-Le llamaba. La tomó entre sus brazos, rompiendo la flecha que la había herido, dejando aun la punta en su interior. Eso es lo que le enseñaron, lo que debía hacer en esos casos. La giró lentamente y dejó descansar su cabeza en sus piernas, no dejando que todo su cuerpo quedara sobre el suelo.

-As-Astrid.-Susurró con lentitud y dificultad.

-Tranquila, todo va estar bien.-Le dijo la rubia.-Todo va estar bien.-

-Tienes…tienes que…ir-te…-Murmuró sin aliento.

-Shh… no me iré, no te dejaré. Te vas a poner bien.-Le silenció.

-N-no-o…-Negó débilmente.-Astrid… tienes que…que irte…no tardaran e-e-en vol-volver…-

-¡NO TE DEJARÉ!-Rompió en llanto.-Lo siento… lo siento… lo siento…-Sollozaba abrazando a su hermana.-Te fallé. No cumplí con mi misión… fallé a mi iniciación.-Continuaba.

-N-no…-Le detuvo.-Dices haber fallado…pe-pero yo…no lo veo así.-Le decía con las fuerzas casi agotadas, recordando cuando vivió y escuchó decirle eso su Sensei.

-Pero… No debía establecer contacto con nadie.-Se excusó Astrid tratando de contener el llanto.

-Di-dime…Astrid ¿Cuál…es n-nuestra misión de vi-da…La mi-sión de los Burglars?-

-Proteger y defender a aquellos que no lo pueden hacer por si mismos.-Respondió con la mirada llena de lágrimas _._

-Y… ¿Qué es lo que tú has hecho?-Continuó.

-Salvar a ese chico.-Respondió dirigiendo su mirada al joven inconsciente.

-Mi pequeña Astrid…. T-tú no has fallado… Al…contrario. Has cumplido con la más grande de las misiones.-Su voz se debilitó aún más, siendo casi muda.-Y has aprendido lo que eso significa. Por…..por eso…t-tú…-La vida comenzaba a abandonar su cuerpo. Con un último esfuerzo, llevó su mano hasta su pecho, buscando entre sus ropas el medallón de la tribu, cuando lo tuvo entre sus dedos lo arrancó de su cuello. Con su mano libre tomó la de Astrid y depositó el medallón en ésta obligándole a cerrarla.

-Thorey…-Murmuró.

-Ya eres una Burglar…-Suspiró con cansancio, sin fuerzas.-A partir de ahora-Volvió a suspirar, como si tratara de recuperar un poco de aliento.- deberás honrar a tu clan, nu-nunca de-fraudarlo y…cumplir con nuestro legado: Proteger…y…defender a…aquellos q-que n-o lo pueden hacer por…por si mismos.-Le dijo tratando de que el cansancio no la hiciera cerrar los ojos, pues sabía que si lo hacía no los volvería a abrir.-Bienvenida al clan Burglar.-Le dedicó una sonrisa débil y temblorosa.-Estoy…muy…orgullosa…y, s-sé que tus padres…igual…-Las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por su rostro.-Se…se fuerte… hermanita...-Trató de acercar su mano a su rostro, pero esta simplemente cayó en su regazo.-Debes…debes irte… T-ter-mina l-lo que…iniciaste… protege a-al…heredero…-Le pidió, ESA sería su misión…

" ** _Heredero"_** Esa palabra la desconcertó, acaso… ¿había salvado al heredero de ese reino caído? ¿Ese chico era el heredero?

-Pro-mete-me que…lo harás…-Pidió con su último aliento. Astrid se limitó a asentir con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.-Un ninja ja-más s-se rinde… nun-ca lo…olvides…-

-No me dejes. Por favor.-Sollozó Astrid al ver como la vida de su hermana se acababa.-Por favor…-La abrazó con fuerza contra su cuerpo.

-S-si-empre…es-taré…con…contigo…-Dijo por última vez antes de cerrar sus ojos, liberando un último suspiro y dejando caer una lagrima.

-Thorey…-Susurró…-No…No, no, no, no-Se dejó caer junto al cuerpo inerte de su hermana.-¡NOOO!-Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, salpicando el cuerpo de su hermana.-No me dejes…-Suplicó.-Te necesito… ¡POR FAVOR NO ME DEJES!-

 ** _Su hermana había muerto… Su felicidad había acabado…_**

Pasos acercándose, eso fue lo que la alertó.

Sabía que debía irse, debía cumplir lo que le prometió a su hermana, aunque eso significara abandonarla. Tuvo que ser muy fuerte para lograrlo…

Tomó la espada que su hermana llevaba y ató el medallón en la empuñadura guardando el arma en su espalda para después dirigirse nuevamente a su hermana…

-Te prometo que te vengaré, a ti y a todos los Burglars.-Acarició su rostro.-No te defraudare.-Se despidió depositando un beso en su frente…

Con esa última frase se fue… montó a su yegua tomando ambas riendas, las de ella y las del caballo negro, marchándose de ahí… dejando todo atrás…

 ** _Era su último día de prueba, esa misma tarde volvería con los suyos. Pero el destino la traicionó. Le habían quitado lo único que tenía…_**

 ** _Ahora, debía cumplir con ese nuevo destino: Proteger al heredero que traería paz nuevamente al mundo…_**

 ** _Lo que no sabía, era que también se la traería a ella._**

 ** _Juntos, la Ultima del Clan y el Heredero de un Reino Caído… Recuperarían la paz… recuperarían su hogar… su honor… y su felicidad…_**

* * *

Y… LISTO… Así termina este One-Shot. Mi primer One-Shot.

Espero les haya gustado. Creo que fue algo aburrido, no sé… y Amm también un poco confuso con los cambios de tiempos…pero bueno, ustedes decidirán si es bueno o no…

Ahora, lo que se deben estar preguntando es: ¿De qué reino se trataba? ¿Quién es ese heredero? ¿Qué ocurrió ahí?

Bueno pues todo eso y más lo descubrirán en el segundo One-Shot, el cual lo escribiré pronto y se los traeré en unos meses… aún tengo muchos otros proyectos que terminar y comenzar, así que, creo que estará listo para noviembre…

Aquellos que me siguen en Facebook tal vez ya saben un más o menos de lo que se tratará, o más bien, de quien se tratará, el siguiente One-Shot, ya que publiqué una pequeña descripción pues tenía pensado ir de lleno con el fanfic, fue después que se me ocurrió hacer esto… y espero que si funcione y guste…

Bueno, no los detendré más…

 _ **GRACIAS POR LEER…**_

 _ **NO OLVIDEN DEJAR REVIEW**_


End file.
